My Baby Brother
by dannyphantomg
Summary: Thanks to a witch's curse Sam gets turned into an infant and Dean freaks out.


**My Baby Brother**

SCENE 1

_Sam and Dean drag themselves back from a witch-hunt one night. Dean is covered in mud, thanks to the final fight between him and the witch. During the battle she zapped Sam with some strange light and then pushed Dean down into a mud pit. Before she could get away Dean pulled out his gun and shot her twice in the back of the head. _

_Dean throws his duffel bag on the bed and Sam shuts the door behind him._

**DEAN**

I'm taking a shower first.

_Sam sits on the bed and looks distracted by his thoughts._

You okay?

**SAM**

Do you think that witch did anything to me when she zapped me?

**DEAN**

You look fine to me.

**SAM**

So you think I'm okay.

**DEAN**

Look we killed the witch so even if she did anything I'm sure it's been reversed right?

**SAM**

Yeah I guess so….

_Dean walks over to Sam and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder._

**DEAN**

If you start to grow horns or sprout tentacles then I'll worry.

_Sam chuckles. _

Get some sleep, if anything is wrong, which I highly doubt, we'll worry about it in the morning.

_Sam nods. Dean pats Sam shoulder with a reassuring smile. Dean heads into the bathroom to take that much needed shower he was talking about earlier. Dean exits the bathroom in a fresh clean T-Shirt and boxers. Sam is passed out in his bed under the covers. Dean smiles at his brother sleeping so soundly. _

SCENE 2

_It's early in the morning, so early the sun's not even up. Dean slowly wakes up to the faint cry of a baby. He rises out of bed and the cry gets slightly louder. Dean turns over to see if Sam hears this baby too. Dean squints his eyes in the dark and can't see the outline of Sam's body on the bed. Dean looks over to the bathroom and there's no light on and the door is wide open. Dean turns on the light that rested on the table in between their twin beds. Now it was clear that Sam was not in his bed, but something small was wiggling around underneath his covers. Dean jumps up and gets over to Sam's bed. He slowly pulls the covers off the bed to reveal an infant covered in Sam's clothes. Dean raises an eyebrow. _

**DEAN**

Sam?

_Dean picks up the baby and examines it's tear stained face. Dean then notices Sam's birth mole on the lower part of his chin and the other one next to his nose. There's no mistaking that this is Sam. _

Oh no.

_Sam starts to cry louder. _

No. No. No, Sammy it's okay I know we'll fix this.

_Dean goes into his pant pocket from last night and call's Bobby. The phone rings 3 or 4 times before a sleepy Bobby answers the phone._

**BOBBY**

Hello?

**DEAN**

Hey Bobby it's Dean.

**BOBBY**

Of course _you're_ calling me at 5:00 in the morning.

**DEAN**

Bobby we got a problem.

**BOBBY**

What kind of—is that a baby in the background?

**DEAN**

Yeah it's hard to explain but I need you to help me out.

**BOBBY**

Okay, alright I'll be there soon.

**DEAN**

Thanks. You're going to need to pick up some supplies too.

**BOBBY**

And when you say supplies you mean…. 

**DEAN**

A car seat, diapers, baby clothes the works.

**BOBBY**

Okay. You owe me Winchester.

**DEAN**

You can put it on my tab.

SCENE 3

_Dean spent 2 hours trying to stop Sam from crying. He was exhausted and all out of options. He was pacing back and forth bouncing Sam in his arms. He hears a knock at the door. He just knows it's the neighbors come to yell at him to shut the baby up. Dean opens the door and to his surprise it was Bobby carrying six bags of groceries on each arm. Bobby lets himself in and drops the bags on the bed._

**DEAN**

Thanks for coming.

**BOBBY**

Yeah. Yeah. Where's Sam? And whose baby is that?

**DEAN**

That's what I needed to tell you. Sam and I went up against a witch last night and Sam got zapped by this weird white energy ball. He was fine last night but when he woke up he was—

**BOBBY**

An infant.

**DEAN**

Yeah. And he hasn't stopped crying since this morning.

_Dean looks at Bobby pleadingly._

What do I do?

**BOBBY**

Well have you fed him?

**DEAN**

Well there ya go idgit.

_Bobby opens one of the grocery bags and pops open a jar of baby food. He then rips open a new incased baby spoon and hands them off to Dean._

**BOBBY**

Feed him this but first lets get a diaper on him.

_Bobby lays out a fresh new diaper on the bed. Dean hands Sam over to Bobby._

Come on little guy.

_Bobby gets the diaper on Sam and places him in the high chair that Dean assembled. Dean feeds Sam and he finally stops crying. He's now sleeping on the bed. Dean takes a sigh of relief. _

**DEAN**

Oh thank God. How did you know everything?

**BOBBY**

Who do you think took care of Sam when your father left you two on hunts?

**DEAN**

Oh right I forgot about that.

**BOBBY**

Yeah well I haven't.

**DEAN**

Thank God you didn't.

_Dean leans heavily against the wall._

So what do we do about this?

**BOBBY**

What we do best. Research.

_Dean rolls his eyes._

**DEAN**

Oh great and how long is that going to take. Bobby, we need results now. He can't stay like that forever.

**BOBBY**

It's okay, we'll fix him.

**DEAN**

How? The witch is dead; we're not even really sure what she did so how in the hell are we to fix this?

**BOBBY**

Well certainly not by sitting here moping around. Every spell has a reversal; we just got to figure out what that is exactly.

**DEAN**

And if we can't?

**BOBBY**

We will. Why don't we re-locate to my place. We'll get more work done there. Make a few phone calls, call in some favors.

**DEAN**

Yeah you're right.

_Bobby walks closer to Dean._

**BOBBY**

I know your scared but your little brother needs you to be strong.

**DEAN**

I know.

_Dean sighs and looks at his sleeping baby brother. _

SCENE 4

_Dean and Bobby packed up every thing and got Sam to Bobby's house. Sam was awake and in need of a diaper change. Dean had him laid on a blanket that was dropped across the table in the kitchen. Sam was smiling at him giggling at him. _

**DEAN**

You're enjoying this aren't you?

_Sam responds with a hiccup. _

I'll take that as a yes.

_Dean closes the diaper and throws the dirty one away. He picks Sam up._

Now you're nice and clean.

_Dean walks into the library where Bobby has at least 10 books sprawled across his desk._

Any luck?

**BOBBY**

Unfortunately no. Most of the spells that could do this are done by demons or power Gods. Not any housewife witch.

**DEAN**

What did Rufus say?

**BOBBY**

He said the same thing and so did Garth and Caleb. Whatever the witch did this was something new.

**DEAN**

Great just what we need the iPhone 6 of spells. We need help.

_Dean closes his eyes._

Castiel, we need you down here buddy. We've got a major problem on our hands and we could use your knowledge.

_Dean opens his eyes and when he does he hears a flutter of angel wings which brings in a gust of wind causing papers to fly everywhere. Dean had a look of relief when he Castiel._

**CASTIEL**

What do you need?

_Castiel raises an eyebrow at the infant Dean is holding._

Is this your son?

**DEAN**

Don't you think if I had a son I would've told you?

**CASTIEL**

Not if you weren't aware.

**DEAN**

No…Cas, he's not my son. It's Sam.

_Castiel points._

**CASTIEL**

That's Sam? But how?

**DEAN**

A powerful witch.

**CASTIEL**

A witch did that?

**DEAN**

Yeah, do you know how to reverse it?

**CASTIEL**

No. Nothing that I can think of. I apologize.

**DEAN**

So you're saying my brother is going to have to restart the aging process? Restart his life? I don't want to have to be his father!

_Bobby stands and takes Sam from Deans arm and puts him in his crib. Bobby then returns to Dean who is now sitting on the edge of the desk. _

**BOBBY**

You've got to relax.

**DEAN**

Relax? Relax?! Bobby, my brother is an infant and every contact we can think of has told us that there is no hope.

**CASTIEL**

What did you mean you don't want to be Sam's father.

**DEAN**

Really Cas? Can we focus on the main issue please?

**BOBBY**

No, what _did_ you mean by that?

**DEAN**

I'm a hunter okay? Not a father.

**BOBBY**

You're joking right? You've been a father to Sam since he was born. More than John ever was.

**DEAN**

But now I'd have to watch him go through his whole childhood again.

**BOBBY**

And you can make it something that it wasn't. If we don't find a cure he can actually have a childhood.

**DEAN**

Are you seriously encouraging this?

**BOBBY**

Of course not. I'm just saying you should stop looking at this like it's a terrible curse.

**DEAN**

Isn't it? I want my brother back, that's all.

_Dean hops off the desk and storms upstairs to his room._

**CASTIEL**

How did the witch turn Sam into an infant?

**BOBBY**

Dean says it was a white energy ball or something that did it.

**CASTIEL**

But a witch can't do that.

**BOBBY**

Exactly…. but hold on…

_Bobby rushes to one of his books lying on the desk._

That doesn't mean we can't use an indirect reversal spell to get rid of it.

**CASTIEL**

Meaning?

**BOBBY**

Mean we got a chance to fix Sam.

SCENE 5

_Dean is back in the library with Bobby and Castiel but now is sitting in a chair feeding Sam a bottle._

**DEAN**

So what's your plan again?

**BOBBY**

The power the witch possesses was never hers to begin with. She must of stole or acquired it somehow.

**DEAN**

From who or what?

**BOBBY**

My guess a God or a powerful demon. That's why there's no reversal spell for it on a witch. But there are reversal spells for a God or demon.

**DEAN**

So we perform one these spells and we can turn Sam back into a fully functioning 28 year old. Right?

**BOBBY**

Right.

**DEAN**

Alright lets get started. What do we have to do?

**BOBBY**

I got the spell right here. All we gotta do is say the magic words and we're done.

_Bobby turns the book around so Dean could read. Dean mumbles._

**DEAN**

Why does everything have to be in Latin?

_Dean puts Sam on the floor and Sam is still sucking away at his bottle. Dean takes the book in his hands and reads the Latin text aloud._

Converte hoc Carmen, et seversi sunt in tempare. Huec iterum puer fieri homo.

_Wind filled the room almost like a mini tornado. Lights began to flicker and Sam started to grow. Sam started aging in front of them. Before they knew it 28 year old Sam was sitting on the floor naked with a bottle in his mouth. Sam looked up at them confused and horrified. Castiel grabs a blanket that was on the back of a chair and throws it at Sam. Sam spits out the bottle and quickly covers his bottom half. Dean breathes a sigh of relief._

**DEAN**

Oh thank God.

**SAM**

Dean… what the hell is going on? Why was I on the floor naked with a bottle in my mouth?

**DEAN**

Remember that witch you were nervous did something to you?

_Sam nods._

**BOBBY**

Well she turned you into a baby.

**SAM**

A-a what? But you said I was okay.

**DEAN**

I'm sorry I was wrong.

_Dean takes a step closer to Sam._

But you're okay now. Next time you think a witch did something to you, I'll believe you.

**SAM**

Good.

SCENE 6

_Sam was getting his clothes on in his room when Dean walks into the bedroom._

**DEAN**

Hey, how do you feel?

**SAM**

I don't have the urge to cry if that's what you mean.

_Dean chuckles._

So how long was I an infant for?

**DEAN**

About a day.

**SAM**

Well it's good to know that I'm still in one piece.

**DEAN**

What are you talking about? I can babysit.

_Sam raises an eyebrow._

Alright fine it was a nightmare You're a nightmare!

_Sam laughs._

You never slept, all you did was cry. Oh and you owe me big time. I changed your dirty diaper more than once!

**SAM**

Okay. Okay, I get it. I was a handful. I'm sorry.

**DEAN**

Nah man we're square. I'm just glad to have you back.

**SAM**

Yeah me too.

_Dean flashes a smile at Sam before leaving the room. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer. He opens it and takes a long pull. Castiel appears in front of him._

**CASTIEL**

We need to talk.

**DEAN**

Whatever happened to knocking?

_Castiel ignores his comment. Dean recognizes that Castiel is serious._

Alright fine, what's up?

**CASTIEL**

It's about what you said earlier.

**DEAN**

I said a lot of things.

**CASTIEL**

How you thought you'd be a terrible father.

**DEAN**

I thought we already went over this.

**CASTIEL**

You can't really believe that do you?

**DEAN**

Why does it matter? Sammy's back to normal again. We don't have to worry about this anymore.

**CASTIEL**

Your father wasn't a good man.

**DEAN**

Cas…

**CASTIEL**

You had to take care of Sam when you were a child yourself. Everyone in this house you've taken cared of one way or another…. Even me.

**DEAN**

What's your point Cas? Why do you care so much?

**CASTIEL**

Because I wish you would see yourself the way we do. Any child would be lucky to call you Dad.

_Dean smiles at Castiel._

**DEAN**

Thanks Cas, that um…that means a lot Cas.

**CASTIEL**

Don't mention it.

**THE END**


End file.
